Presunto Inocente
by Ficlover93
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida en los que la gente hacer cosas estúpidas por odio, por miedo, o también... por amor


_**Presunto inocente**_

_\- … … … 9-1-1, ¿cuál es su emergencia?_

\- Quiero reportar una violación.

_\- ¿Conoce a la víctima?_

\- Si. Es mi hermana, de 24 años.

_\- Enviaremos una ambulancia y una patrulla a su ubicación inmediatamente._

\- Dense prisa, el violador esta aquí… Soy yo, Lincoln Loud…

_-15 años después-_

\- Escoria de la humanidad. Es lo que son -comentaba un guardia de la prisión estatal de Michigan, mientras recorría los pasillos de esta, repletos de todo tipo de bribones de alma sucia y malhechores desalmados-. Aun no puedo comprender como hay jueces que conceden la libertad condicional -replicaba con asco-.

La actitud del sujeto, entendible hasta cierto punto. Conocía de antemano la clase de hombres que llegaban a pisar dentro de las celdas. Asesinos, narcotraficantes, tratantes de personas, inclusive terroristas, clasificados así en algún momento, y, por último, también violadores.

\- ¡Oye tú, basura! -Gritó a uno de estos, abriendo la celda-. Hay buenos días para los canallas, y hoy el sol salió para ti, insecto -continuaba, con sarcasmo en su voz-.

El primer grito fue escuchado por todo el bloque "C", por lo que el no haberlo escuchado era casi imposible, sin embargo, ese sujeto al que se dirigía, sentado en el piso de la celda, dando la espalda al guardia, parecía no haberse inmutado siquiera, teniendo en cuenta que era la noticia que esperaba desde hace días.

\- No hagas como que no escuchaste, peliblanco -exclamó el de azul, ya menos irritado-. Lárgate de aquí antes de que…

En ese momento, antes de que pudiera terminar de amenazarlo, Lincoln por fin recordó cómo moverse, poniéndose de pie, manifestando su metro noventa de estatura.

Estoico, inmutable, y en su rostro no se podía leer mas que una ligera felicidad, mostrando una muy tenue sonrisa, una como las que Lucy no muy frecuentemente se daba el placer de mostrar. Así caminó, acompañado de ese sujeto que durante casi 10 años fue el encargado de mantenerlo en regla, y a veces, mantenerlo también con vida, llegando primero con a un pequeño cuarto con un par de oficiales en un privado, separados por un vidrio.

\- Veamos -dijo el oficial frente al que lo llevaron-, Lincoln Loud… bla, bla, bla. 15 años, etcétera, etcétera… ah, lo encontré -dijo victorioso el robusto tipo-. Un pantalón azul, polo anaranjado y chaqueta de cuero negra, entregados; una billetera con $233 dólares, robados probablemente -susurro eso último, creyendo que no había sido escuchado, pero no habiendo provocado en el joven de blancos mechones ni la más ligera molestia- y dos identificaciones, entregada. Es todo. Ya, llévatelo -sentencio asqueado-.

De ese modo, Lincoln fue llevado, con algo de rudeza, hasta la salida. El sonido de esas puertas abriéndose frente a él era algo con lo que había soñado casi desde el día que ingreso, ese día, hace 15 años, que decidió hacer lo correcto.

Y estaba en su panorama. Ya había hecho tanto por él y aun se disponía a hacer más, esa era la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, apoyado en su auto, un sedan de modelo reciente, color plata, usando un traje negro que le iba bastante bien dado su tono de piel, y lentes oscuros. Aquel hombre soltó una tibia sonrisa también, como la que el peliblanco esbozaba desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera de esa celda.

Más el peliblanco, dejó crecer un poco más su sonrisa, bufando, pues gracias a esa persona estaba afuera, el que estuvo junto a él durante todo el proceso, que trabajo desde antes de recibir su título profesional en su caso, y que logró reducir la sentencia de Lincoln, y también, el único que conocía la verdad.

Las miradas mutuas no duraron demasiado antes que un gran abrazo entre los dos se suscitara.

\- Ah, mi viejo amigo. Al fin te veo afuera de esos muros -alegó Clyde, feliz de ver a su mejor amigo, de nuevo en libertad-.

\- Todo gracias a ti, hermano. Gracias.

\- Aun no me agradezcas, todavía no te paso la cuenta -comentó bromeando, obteniendo respuesta inmediata-.

\- Creo que regresare a prisión -finalizó el albino, antes de que ambos subieran al auto y emprender el camino de regreso-.

_~O~_

Los primeros momentos del viaje fueron muy amenos para ambos, ayudando a esa situación quizás, el hecho de que Lincoln había caído dormido en el asiento del copiloto, cosa que McBride entendió perfectamente. Ese asiento debía ser unas 10 veces más cómodo que la banca de madera sobre la que descansó o intentaba hacerlo en las noches durante tantos años.

Y de ese modo fue la mayor parte del viaje, de hecho, pues solo a unos 30 minutos de llegar a su destino, finalmente el peliblanco volvía a tener conciencia.

\- Vaya, hasta pensé que habías muerto -comento el sujeto de color bromeando-.

\- Hace años que no podía dormir así. Lo lamento viejo.

\- No te preocupes, Linc. Mejor dime, ¿ya tienes a donde llegar?

\- No en realidad -contestó haciendo crujir su cuello-. Cualquier motel barato puede servir en lo que consigo un departamento a renta baja.

\- Ya veo -continuó Clyde-. ¿Hambre?

\- Podría comer -respondió Lincoln, entusiasmado por probar de nueva cuenta la comida fuera de la penitenciaria-.

Al entrar a Royal Woods, lo primero que hicieron los dos amigos de antaño fue buscar una sucursal de "Hamburguesas del eructo", la cual no tuvieron problema en encontrar gracias al éxito que registro esta cadena de comida rápida durante los últimos años, un éxito del cual Lincoln, nunca se había enterado.

No recordaba la ultima vez que probó una. El sabor de la carne, la salsa que escurría por todos lados, los vegetales frescos y el pan recién horneado casi hacían llorar al que en un momento se autodenominó "El hombre del plan". Y uno pensaría que devoraría esa hamburguesa como recordaba que Lynn lo hacía, pero él no. Él se dio el tiempo de saborear cada bocado que daba, disfrutando una pequeña parte de lo que era ser, de nuevo, un hombre libre.

\- Así que, ¿cuál es el plan, Lincoln? -Preguntó el hombre de color-.

\- Pues, más allá de lo que ya te mencioné, no tengo nada. Supongo que buscaré un trabajo para iniciar donde me quedé -finalizó seriamente, sin dejar de degustar su comida-.

\- ¿Trabajo, eh? Creo que Zach y Rusty buscan a alguien para repartidor.

\- ¿Zach y… Rusty? ¿De la vieja pandilla? -Mencionó con mucha alegría-

El recordar a sus viejos amigos era para el algo maravilloso. Esos momentos en la pandilla cuando jóvenes lo ayudaban a resistir, además de los que guardaba en su corazón, los recuerdos que tenia de él con su familia, al menos, hasta aquel día.

\- Exacto. Ellos ahora tienen un negocio de paquetería. No se dan la gran vida, pero les va bien.

\- ¿Y… y que hay de los demás? -Preguntó el peliblanco con entusiasmo. Deseaba ponerse al día con todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia-.

\- Oye, tranquilo viejo. Lo haré -respondió calmando las ansias de Lincoln-. Bueno, Liam, el sacó provecho de vivir en la granja y comenzó a vender productos lácteos, y ahora tiene una empresa bastante estable. Creo que el también busca ayuda. En fin… ah, ¿y recuerdas a Jordan niña? Pues ahora es su esposa.

Lincoln casi baña a Clyde con su trago de gaseosa al escupirla debido a la sorpresa con la que lo tomó esa noticia. Jordan era una niña bastante linda, y conforme fue creciendo, se convertía cada vez mas en una mujer muy bella, alejándose de la orbita de los miembros de la pandilla. Él también se había interesado en ella cuando el asunto con Ronnie Anne no prospero debido a la distancia y la subsecuente mudanza de la familia Santiago a México cuando ambos rondaban los 16.

\- Vaya, parece que les ha ido bien a todos -mencionó con una sonrisa, pero a la vez, una expresión de derrota-. ¿Y tu esposa? ¿Cómo sigues con Penélope?

\- De lujo. Es una gran mujer y, ¿sabes? Estamos considerando tener hijos.

\- Oye, eso es genial. Es un gran paso, amigo.

\- Lo sé. Pero te diré algo, esta de acuerdo con que tu seas el padrino en dado caso -aquello lo mencionó tranquilamente, y para él, algo normal, para Lincoln fue una gran sorpresa. Algo que lo alegró en demasía, pero, sin embargo, algo que también lo puso a pensar-.

\- ¿Y… yo? ¿En serio? ¿Pero cómo… como puede confiar en mí? Dudo que este muy feliz de que sigas siendo mi amigo -exclamó con franqueza y seriedad-.

Ante los cuestionamientos del de los blancos cabellos, McBride no tuvo más opción que decirle, pues de todas formas, tarde o temprano se enteraría, ya sea por su propia cuenta o por su esposa.

Suspiro antes de hablar.

\- Lincoln, quiero que quede claro que lo que voy a decirte es extraoficial. No te lo dije yo ni nadie, ¿entendido?

La seriedad con la que se expreso Clyde fue suficiente para poner nervioso a Lincoln. Nunca, ni en los procesos legales para lograr su libertad condicional lo había visto ponerse así.

Lo vio mirar varias veces alrededor para cerciorarse de que no habría problemas, y cuando estuvo seguro, llamó al peliblanco a reducir el espacio entre ellos para decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

\- Lincoln, Peny… ella lo sabe -susurró.

El comentario para él fue como un baldazo de agua helada. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pues alguien, además de ellos dos, conocía la verdad, una verdad que ponía a todos en aprietos.

\- ¿Se lo dijiste? -Respondió el algo frustrado, pues el convenio cliente-abogado se había roto, o eso creía-.

Clyde no contestó de inmediato. Lincoln tuvo que pedirle una vez mas que le respondiera, sin embargo, el de color no estaba seguro de como reaccionaria al saber la verdad.

Pero un nuevo llamado le hacia entender que necesitaba una respuesta verídica a su afirmación.

\- No tuve que hacerlo -finalmente respondía, serio pero nervioso-. No fui yo quien se lo dijo.

\- ¿Entonces quién? -Volvió a preguntar irritado-.

Guardó silencio antes de comenzar. Necesitaba elegir bien sus palabras.

\- Hace años, cuando Peny terminó la carrera, decidió poner su propio consultorio. Como era recién egresada, pensó que una buena forma de darse a conocer seria dando las primeras consultas gratuitas.

Prestaba mucha atención a lo que su abogado contaba, sin embargo, Lincoln aun no podía conectar las piezas del rompecabezas. No tenía más opción que escuchar la historia completa. Así que dejó que Clyde continuara.

\- Pocas semanas después de que Peny se instalara, y dando aun la promoción de una primera consulta gratuita, ella… se presentó. Durante dos años fue su paciente hasta que se fue a Los Ángeles.

Lincoln estaba incrédulo. No pensó haber hecho tanto daño hasta que escuchó esa historia. El silencio reinó en esa mesa durante unos momentos para que Lincoln pudiera digerir lo escuchado. Tantos años en que creyó haber hecho lo correcto, tener que enterarse de ese modo que tuvo que acudir a terapia psicológica para superar ese mal episodio en su vida lo hizo sentirse horrible.

\- Dime hermano, ¿entonces ella ya lo sabe?

\- No. Pero se enterará tarde o temprano. Y tú lo sabes.

\- Si, lo sé. Entonces me vendrá a buscar -mencionó cabizbajo-. Trataré de evitarla a toda costa.

Clyde emitió otro gran suspiro antes de continuar.

\- Bueno, ahora creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos. Ya sé, vamos con los chicos para ver si aún quieren esa ayuda.

Lincoln tardó en responder, pero no se negó a la idea de conseguir un trabajo cuanto antes.

\- Si, es mejor hacerlo de una vez -respondió animado-. ¿Sabes que es lo que piensan ellos de mí? Es decir, no fue algo que no se supiera.

\- Amigo -comenzó el hombre de leyes-, ellos no te creían capaz de matar una mosca, menos de lastimar a una mujer, y ni hablar de que fuera tu propia hermana. En resumen, ellos creen que no lo hiciste.

Lincoln bufó y se alegró de oír eso.

_~O~_

Una vez que un acontecimiento así sucede, es impactante para toda la familia, sobre todo para una tan particular como ellos, y con lo sucedido, bueno, ninguna la tuvo fácil después de eso, aunque al final, todas lograron destacar, pero no faltaba aquel que las recordara por el suceso de la persona con la que los lasos sanguíneos las mantienen ligadas.

Eran pocas las que mantenían el contacto frecuente, aunque todas trataban de mantenerse comunicadas entre todas regularmente, con más razón después de la muerte de Rita y Lynn padre. Y esa, esa fue la excusa perfecta para que al menos 6 de ellas se reunieran en una cafetería del centro a discutir lo obvio.

— De verdad es increíble —mencionó irritada, una mujer de 35 años, cabello castaño, alta y delgada, como todas las de esa mesa. Vestía un conjunto deportivo color rojo y sostenía entre sus manos un periódico local. ¿Quién diría que las noticias impresas trascenderían tantos años?—.

— El sistema judicial tiene muchos pies que pisar, hermana mayor —alegó otra mujer con estoicismo. También delgada y castaña, cabello sujetado, gafas y vistiendo una blusa verde limón con una larga falda marrón bajo una bata de laboratorio—. Debo admitir que el abogado supo jugar bien sus cartas —y finalizó dando un sorbo a su café—.

— Pues no sé ustedes, pero yo si siento molestia de que saliera. ¿No saben cuentas veces me han reconocido mas por ser la hermana del violador Loud que por ser Lola Loud —fue el turno de hablar de aquella mujer rubia, esbelta y hermosa de 28 años—. Muchos creen que yo fui la victima… pero, no los culpo. Es normal que provoque ese efecto —dijo con mucho egocentrismo—.

— Si te pones a pensarlo, pudo ser cualquiera de nosotras —dijo otra, igualmente rubia, la gemela de la anterior, con cierta incertidumbre y tristeza—. Pero me pregunto que si de haber sido otra, ¿también lo hubiéramos podido superar? —Cuestionó Lana—.

Esa mujer había puesto una buena pregunta sobre la mesa. ¿Lo hubieran podido hacer?

— Honestamente chicas, creo que yo no hubiera podido. Aunque en ese momento, hubiera preferido que fuera yo y no nuestra hermana —argumentó una tercer mujer rubia, de unos 38 años—.

— No digas eso, Leni —trataba de consolarla una mujer más, igualmente rubia, pero mucho mas joven, de hecho, la mas joven de la mesa, con solo 23 años—. Todas nos sentimos mal por lo que pasó y mas por quien fue, pero no podemos aferrarnos al pasado.

Las palabras de Lily eran sabias, tal vez ayudada por su carrera en filosofía, pero en ese momento, a nadie importaba la razón, solo el mensaje. Aunque era difícil sabiendo que liberaron a su hermano, el que violo sexualmente a una de ellas, 10 años antes de cumplir su condena.

— Todas estamos consternadas por la noticia, pero creo que tal vez estamos dándole demasiada importancia —volvió a comentar Lana—. Si bien su liberación esta mal, no tiene porque afectarnos, ¿no creen? —Finalizó con positivismo—.

— Mira Lana, si tu quieres ser conocida por la hermana que pudo ser violada, esta bien. Pero yo estoy cansada de que lo primero con lo que me relacionen al escuchar mi nombre sea que soy la hermana del violador incestuoso de Royal Woods —declaró Lola muy irritada—.

— Oye, no me hables como si yo tuviera la culpa —respondió su gemela igual de molesta—.

— Les sugeriría no comenzar una pelea aquí dado que estamos en un lugar público y a ninguna nos convendría una mala publicidad —expuso la hermana genio, lo cual logró calmar a todas antes de siquiera llamar mucho la atención—.

Fueron algunos minutos de discusión e intercambios de opiniones acerca de lo ocurrido con aquel a quien algunas de ellas se negaban rotundamente a llamarlo "hermano".

— La realidad es que ya se reincorporó a la sociedad. Lo único que podemos hacer es evitarlo y evitar que nos contacte o localice.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Lana —secundó Leni—.

— O también —comenzaba Lola nuevamente—… podríamos, no sé, fabricarle otro delito…

— No empieces Lola —Lily la acallaba sabiendo a donde iba con esa idea—. No estoy de acuerdo con hacer algo ilegal.

— Cualquier ilegalidad la puede ocultar Lisa, ¿no es así, Lis? —mencionó Lynn—.

La científica hablo después de otro sorbo mas de su taza de café.

— Literalmente no sería nada —agregó ella inmutable—. Y aunque estoy a favor de la legalidad, cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo lejos de nosotras y de un posible ataque de su parte.

— Nada de ilegalidades, chicas —esta vez, quien hablaba era la recién llegada Luan—. No necesitamos más de lo que sea que eso pueda provocar.

— Llegas tarde —recriminó Lola—.

— También te extrañe, hermanita —respondió la comediante consolidada sarcásticamente, a la vez que sacudía el cabello rubio de su hermana menor—. Pero en serio, nada de problemas.

— Pensé que llegarías junto con Luna, hermana —se preguntó Leni—. ¿No sabes dónde esta?

— Justo aquí, hermana —exclamó la musical, apareciendo justo a tiempo y saludando a todas—. Me alegro de verlas a todas, chicas. ¿Cómo han estado?

— Hola hermanita —respondió Leni con la característica alegría propia de ella—. Hemos estado muy bien. Como que todo ha estado tranquilo por aquí.

— Me alegro, chicas.

Finalizando esa frase, un momento ameniza la mesa de todas las chicas, momento en el cual, las recién llegadas aprovechan para ordenar unas bebidas y quizás, algo de comer. Sin embargo, no es un momento que dure demasiado, pues una pregunta volaba en el ambiente y era necesario aterrizárselas a ambas.

— Y bien chicas —era Lynn la que estaba dispuesta a hacer el cuestionamiento—, ¿ya se enteraron?

Ambas suspiraron y Luna fue la que respondió.

— Si hermana. Ya nos enteramos —dijo la música con algo de desprecio—. Es increíble. ¿No es posible hacer algo?

— Nada legal según Lisa —respondió Lola—.

Con la respuesta, un nuevo silencio se presentó en esa mesa. La incertidumbre comenzaba a ambientar el lugar, pues ninguna tenia idea de como reaccionar ante la noticia. Y aunque algunas de ellas pensaban lo mismo, estaban dudosas de presentarles esa idea a las que se encontraban más molestas.

Sin embargo, una de ellas, la que se podría decir era la más despistada de todas, no tuvo ningún problema en presentarla.

— Chicas, yo siento que ya no es bueno preocuparnos por eso.

Cuatro de las 8 mujeres ahí sintieron algo de molestia por lo dicho por Leni.

— ¿Qué pasa si nos busca? ¿Si quiere seguir con alguna de nosotras? —Cuestionó Lynn molesta—.

— ¿Y que pasa si no, chicas? —Lana contraargumentó— ¿Vivir con miedo? ¿Es lo que queremos?

— Lo que queremos es vivir tranquilas de que los criminales estén donde deben estar —exclamó Lola—.

Pronto, una nueva discusión se generó entre todas ellas. Algunas argumentaban en que era necesario hacer algo para mantenerlo alejado de ellas. Mas, el resto se inclinaba por dejarlo en paz, pues sostenían la idea de que si las quisiera buscar, ya lo habría hecho.

— ¡Alto! —Gritó la mas joven—. Chicas, esto no nos esta llevando a ningún lado—.

— Nuestra hermana menor tiene razón —justificó Lisa—. No ganaremos nada discutiendo aquí. Yo sugiero que nos mantengamos alerta ante cualquier posible amenaza en contra.

— No hablaras en serio, Lis —declaró Luna algo frustrada—. Es decir, es… bueno, él.

— No… hay que meternos en problemas chicas. Es lo que pienso —finalizó Leni más tranquila—. Fue agradable verlas, chicas, pero debo volver a casa. Me hubiera gustado ver a Lucy.

— Estoy justo aquí —mencionó la ultima de las chicas restantes, la cual evidentemente había llegado demasiado tarde—

Lucy, en una breve explicación, mencionó que solo quería hacer acto de presencia con sus hermanas, pues tenia demasiado de no verlas y anhelaba un tiempo con ellas. Sin embargo, por cuestiones laborales no pudo darse ese gusto por mas tiempo del que hubiera querido, simplemente poniéndose al corriente rápidamente de lo sucedido y cruzando un par de argumentos con Lynn, Lola, Luna y Lisa.

Al final, ella también estuvo de acuerdo en no buscar motivos para alejar a Lincoln de ellas, al menos no por el momento, y simplemente estar alerta. Y así, la rápida visita de Lucy dió complemento a 9 de las 10 hermanas Loud, con la evidente ausencia de aquella que fue la víctima.

Al final, al igual que la rubia mas amable de la familia, algunas otras hicieron lo mismo.

Lily vivía con Leni y los hijos de esta; Luan se despidió argumentando un día un poco ocupado; Lana debía ver unos asuntos en la veterinaria; y Lucy tenia que presentar su nueva novela de romance, dejando a las otras cuatro solas, las cuatro que de verdad anhelaban un castigo un poco mas fuerte para el que alguna vez consideraron un hermano.

— Honestamente, quiero ponerle fin al asunto, de una vez por todas —sentenció Lynn, con mucha molestia—.

— Sabes que yo también, hermana. Pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer, ¿cierto?

— Opino igual que Luna. Aunque me gustaría saber qué piensas, Lynn.

Lynn suspiro, y con los ojos cerrados atino a decir:

— Un final… eso pienso.

Las tres que la acompañaban dudaron un momento. Pero concordaban en que posiblemente, ya era la única opción para dejar de preocuparse.

Y estando todas de acuerdo, la diva de las hermanas Loud solo mencionó:

— Lincoln Loud dejó de existir para nosotras hace 15 años, y pronto lo hará para el resto del mundo.

_~O~_

— Así que, ¿solo entregas? ¿Nada de dinero?

— Nada con excepción de propinas, pero te seré honesto, Linc, no es mucho.

— Supongo que no estoy en condiciones de exigir —finalizó alegre—.

Tan pronto llegaron al negocio de sus viejos amigos, y unos saludos rápidos, iniciaron el papeleo para el empleo que buscaba Lincoln. Ciertamente no era nada extravagante, pero le serviría de mucho para poder comenzar, o intentar comenzar de nueva cuenta.

— Pues yo sí. Empiezas mañana —sentenció Rusty con autoritarismo, lo que dejó a ambos un poco impresionados por el papel de jefe que desempeñaba bastante bien—.

No lo recordaba tan serio, pero, bueno, habían pasado tantos años que era muy probable ver en todos ellos un cambio, y en ese caso, ahora su amigo tenia la responsabilidad de un negocio en sus manos y debía actuar cual jefe. Le parecía gracioso dado que nunca lo llegó a imaginar a él o a Zach en esa posición.

— Entendido jefe —respondió el peliblanco tranquilo y alegre—.

— Genial, y bueno… ya que atamos los cabos sueltos… ¿A quien protegiste, amigo? Fue a Clyde, ¿verdad? —Mencionó el nuevo jefe de Lincoln sarcásticamente—.

— Espera, ¿qué?

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo pude haberlo hecho? —Cuestionó molesto el hombre de leyes ahí presente—.

Ambos hombres lo miraron; Lincoln con una mirada que no emitía juicio alguno, al contrario de Rusty, quien lo hacía con escepticismo mientras se quedaba de brazos cruzados.

— Fue solo una fase, ¿sí? Terminó años antes, incluso —se defendió el sujeto de color—.

— Ya relájate, amigo —volvió a mencionar Rusty riendo—. Solo fue una broma. En fin. Lincoln, ve a descansar. Mañana por la mañana empiezas.

Ahora Lincoln ya tenia un trabajo y un techo para iniciar de nueva cuenta una vida dentro de la sociedad. Acababa de conseguir un trabajo decente, y previamente había recibido prestado de Zach un pequeño departamento no muy lejos de la zona para que se alojara en lo que conseguía uno propio.

Le resultaba extraño recibir tantas muestras de ayuda, pues después de todo, era un criminal confeso y registrado. No había mucho para defenderlo y aun así estaban dispuestos a darle una oportunidad. Se encontraba enternecido, pero también un poco inquieto.

Sin embargo, decidió no darle tanta importancia, pues al final fueron, y aparentemente seguían siendo sus amigos. Pasaron a despedirse para verse el día siguiente, pero antes de que Lincoln abandonara el lugar, Rusty lo retuvo llamándolo una vez más.

— Ah, Lincoln. Una última cosa, ¿cuál fue en realidad?

Lincoln, recargado bajo el umbral de la puerta, sin voltear por completo, solo mencionó:

— Soy un criminal confeso. El cargo fue el correcto —sentenció—.

— Si lo sigues repitiendo terminaras por creerlo.

— Lo que diga, jefe. Lo veo mañana.

Al terminar, salió sin reparo del sitio y entró inmediatamente al auto de su abogado, un silencio incomodo los abordó por unos segundos hasta que decidió romperlo.

— ¿Acaso tu…?

— No, a nadie.

— Debía preguntar.

_~O~_

Al final de cada día de poco trabajo, acostumbraba a terminarlo con una copa de algún buen licor, ya sea wiskey, ron o incluso algo de vino también le caía bien. ¿Quién diría que el que tenia tantas intolerancias en el pasado ahora pudiera aguantar alcohol? Era algo que ni él mismo podía responder, y poca era la importancia que le daba a fin de cuentas.

Era al menos un día a la semana que hacia eso en su pequeña pero suficientemente necesaria oficina. Sin embargo, siendo un hombre de leyes, no se arriesgaba a subirse a conducir algo con motor y cuatro ruedas habiendo ingerido aunque sea una pequeña dosis.

— Que día, Dios —se decía a si mismo con aburrimiento mientras meneaba el vaso con wiskey del 55—. Solo papeleo… en fin. A casa.

De un salto, se levantó de su silla, acomodo unos papeles mas en su escritorio y se dirigió a la salida, tomando su saco y un sombrero, dispuesto a abandonar su lugar de trabajo, sin embargo, un sonido peculiar lo hacia renegar antes de salir. Había sido muy claro consigo mismo en cuanto a esas situaciones, ya que si el teléfono sonaba antes de asegurar la puerta, atendería la llamada, y por supuesto, esa no fue la excepción.

Así que con algo mas que mal humor regresó a su escritorio para poder atender la llamada. Solo se relajo un poco para poder hablar con claridad y que su mala actitud no se notara.

— Despacho McBride, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

— _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ —Sonaba del otro lado de la línea con un cierto tono de molestia—.

— ¿Perdón? —Respondió Clyde realmente confundido—. ¿Quién es?

— _¿Quién mas seria, tonto? _—Decía una vez mas esa voz que evidentemente pertenecía a una mujer—.

— Ay, Dios… —suspiro consternado—. ¿Cuándo… cuando te enteraste?

— _Esta mañana… En este momento estoy a punto de tomar un vuelo a Lansing._

— Espera, ¿cómo te enteraste? —Preguntó perplejo—.

— _Internet, Duh. Yo siempre estuve al pendiente… siempre, McBride._

Clyde suspiró pesadamente una vez más antes de hablar.

— Supongo que… era cuestión de tiempo. Ni él ni yo imaginábamos que fuera tan pronto.

— _Llegaré en unas horas. Te llamaré para vernos en tu oficina _—dijo con autoritarismo antes de colgar—.

— Oye, espera… Rayos —mencionó derrotado y colgando el teléfono con algo de molestia—.

En ese momento supo que ya no tenia nada que hacer. Lo acababan de maniatar y viendo su gaveta de licores, decidió ir por algo mas antes de partir, pero debía hacer una llamada antes.

— Hola querida, necesitaré que pases por mí. Creo que necesito algo un poco más fuerte —dijo observando la botella de vodka prácticamente nueva que almacenaba—. Te lo explicaré en casa.

_~O~_

La campanilla de la entrada anunciaba su regreso. Así como el día anterior, en el que comenzó a laborar, lo hizo con una buena actitud, sin darle importancia a los pequeños detalles que le habían hecho pesada la jornada.

Un par de sujetos le habían causado problemas reclamando la tardanza de sus paquetes, y una señora mas le dijo hasta lo inimaginable debido a que al recibir su entrega, no recibió lo que había ordenado, además de recibir algunos comentarios poco gratos y acusativos debido a su pasado. Pero nada de eso le quitaba las esperanzas de reintegrarse a la sociedad una vez más.

— Ya volví, jefe.

El comentario de su nuevo empleado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba demasiado concentrado en unos papeles que tenía a la mano.

— Ah, Linc —se dirigió a él sin emoción alguna—. Que bien que llegaste, estaba leyendo esta orden de entrega, quieren que sea entregado este paquete inmediatamente —dijo señalando una caja que tenia sobre el mostrador de las dimensiones mas o menos de una caja de zapatos—. Esperaba que llegaras un poco antes para que lo pudieras entregar hoy.

— ¿Es urgente? —Preguntó acercándose al mostrador—.

— No esta marcado como tal, pero me intriga mucho que tenga el mote de entrega inmediata… Bueno, no importa —mencionó relajándose un poco—. Sea lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana, ¿no crees?

— Si gusta, puedo ir a entregarlo —ofreció con amabilidad—.

— ¿Estas seguro, viejo? Casi es hora de cerrar y no es a la vuelta de la esquina la entrega. Es casi hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

Al escuchar eso, una pequeña duda pasó fugazmente por su cabeza. De tener razón Rusty, regresaría a su alojamiento después del anochecer, sin embargo, un pequeño sacrificio tal vez seria reconocido por sus jefes y posiblemente, un par de dólares demás no le caerían nada mal.

— Seguro, no es problema —respondió confiado—.

— De acuerdo, solo deja saco una copia a la orden y te puedes ir. Alista la motocicleta numero 4. Puedes regresar en ella a casa —finalizó arrojándole las llaves—.

Lincoln, ya en la puerta y con el paquete en mano, hizo lo que se el pidió. Se dirigió hacia la motocicleta, preparó todo y se dispuso a cumplir con su ultima tarea del día, saliendo a gran velocidad del patio donde la flotilla de vehículos de la compañía yacía guardada.

El camino fue largo, inclusive a la velocidad a la que se desplazaba debido a la lejanía del destino, sin embargo, para él se trato de un paseo relajante, dada la baja afluencia vehicular de las calles del poblado, esquivando los pocos automóviles y uno que otro peatón despistado por ir viendo su teléfono.

Estando cerca de llegar, y habiéndose cerciorado de la dirección correcta, tomo rumbo final acelerando un poco mas de la cuenta, pues el anochecer estaba cerca y quería al menos salir de la zona en la que se encontraba para entregar el paquete.

No se trataba de una zona de pandillas o prostitutas, pero era común que en el parque de bodegas industriales, muchas de ellas abandonadas, alguno que otro malnacido busque provecho de la situación para sacarle a personas despistadas dinero para drogas o armas. Un lugar con mucho movimiento mercantil de día, pero por las noches, brillaba por la falta de iluminación.

Recordaba, mientras buscaba el lugar, las varias decenas de reos que entraban a la penitenciaria por robo con violencia, robo a mano armada, incluso asesinos y también… violadores.

Se detuvo frente a una de esas bodegas, observando con mucho cuidado el contexto de la zona que parecía deshabitada. La dirección inscrita era la correcta, sin embargo, y con muchas dudas y algo de miedo, quiso cerciorarse llamando a su jefe.

— _¿Alo? ¿Lincoln? ¿Hay algún problema?_

— Si, bueno, solo quería cerciorarme que fuera la dirección correcta —dijo con nerviosismo—. Ya estoy en el lugar, pero se ve abandonado desde hace tiempo.

— _Bien, deja revisar. Dame un minuto._

— #712, circuito Patriotismo, Parque de Bodegas Industriales Nacionales

— _Si, parece que es correcta._

Lincoln suspiró derrotado.

— Esta bien. Lo veo mañana

— _Hazlo rápido, Linc, para que salgas de ahí lo más pronto posible…_

Corto la llamada después de escuchar aquello, y con mas nerviosismo que cualquier otra cosa, se dispuso a realizar su cometido. Tomó el paquete a entregar y lo llevo hasta la entrada de ese lugar al que se había referido antes. Un lugar totalmente abandonado, sin energía eléctrica ni ninguna cerca que delimitara la propiedad o evitara la intromisión de cualquier persona, inclusive la de Lincoln.

Se acercó hasta la puerta, pero al ver que se encontraba entreabierta, quiso ver si en realidad alguien recibiría ese paquete que sostenía con manos temblorosas. Abrió las pesadas puertas y como sospechaba, el lugar estaba mas que abandonado. Casi en total oscuridad, solo ligeramente iluminado por pocos rayos de luz que estaban por abandonar el firmamento dando paso al manto nocturno.

Ya no era nervio lo que sentía, ya se trataba de miedo lo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, evidenciado en su voz, con la que con mucho esfuerzo y nerviosismo, se hizo presente.

— ¿Ho… hola? Traigo un paquete para… para ah, la señora L.

Al aviso, no obtuvo respuesta, solo el eco de sus palabras que rebotaban contra las paredes y llegaban de nueva cuenta a sus oídos. El profundo silencio lo abrumaba, sin embargo, se armó de algo de valor y busco un sitio donde dejar el paquete, ya que si iba a ser un hombre nuevo, empezaría bien por todos sentidos.

Se adentro cada vez más, pudiendo escuchar solo el sonido de sus pasos y el roer de algunos roedores.

Al poco caminar, pudo encontrar un viejo mueble sobre el que dejaría el paquete y se iría. Con determinación se acercó y bajo con cuidado el paquete, al tiempo que los últimos rayos de luz oscurecían por completo el lugar.

— Bien… pues… si hay alguien, deje el paquete en esta mesa y, bueno, eso sería to…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió como un intenso dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza. El impulso del golpe lo había mandado hacia adelante, además, sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo dejaba de responderles siendo lo primero, las rodillas, impidiéndole mover las piernas y mantener el equilibrio, tampoco pudo utilizar sus brazos y poder amortiguar el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo, cayendo secamente sobre el frio concreto.

Solo unos segundos más de lucidez antes de perder por completo la conciencia le bastaron para poder ver, de forma borrosa algunos pares de piernas que se reunían a su alrededor, pudiendo también oír que comenzaban a hablar entre ellos o ellas, pues tampoco fue capaz de poder escuchar lo que decían o siquiera los timbres de voz.

_~O~_

Aunque habían pasado algunas horas, el dolor todavía estaba presente, y era la causa que lo obligaba a entrar una vez mas en conciencia.

— Ah… mi… cabeza —dijo apenas entendible y audible—. ¿Qué rayos… pasó?

No podía ver nada, ni moverse. Era evidente que estaba atado a una silla, pero no sabia donde, ni porque, ni quien le hacia eso. Aunque claro, estando en prisión, no fue precisamente amistad lo que entabló con los demás reclusos, sin mencionar las decenas de feministas que siguieron su caso como sabuesos, a la espera de conocer su castigo, sin embargo, habían pasado 15 años para que alguna de ellas estuviera tras él.

Desesperadamente trato de zafarse de los amarres en cuanto se dio cuenta, sin embargo, el ruido que generó al tratar de hacerlo llamó la atención de quienes le habían hecho eso.

— Vaya, vaya. Hasta que te dignaste a despertar, ¿eh, basura?

— ¿Quién… quien rayos eres? —Preguntó con molestia y a la vez miedo— ¿Por qué me haces esto?

A la par que terminó con sus cuestionamientos, una intensa cantidad de luz se encendió frente a él, cegándolo por unos segundos, y solo hasta que pudo al menos distinguir frente a él el movimiento, consiguió ver como no una, ni dos, sino cuatro siluetas oscuras se colocaban frente a él.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no nos recuerdas? —Mencionó una de las personas sarcásticamente—. A nosotras, nos querías mucho. ¿Ya nos has olvidado?

Ante la insinuación, la sangre de Lincoln se heló por completo. Abrió los ojos desesperada y completamente sorprendido, pues de todas las personas que podían hacer aquello, las únicas en las que no pensó eran exactamente las que lo tenían en esa posición.

— No… ¡No! Por favor, no quien creo que son —suplicó cual niño sin poder hacer nada ante una decisión de sus padres—.

Al fin sus ojos se acoplaban a la luz del lugar, y la imagen se aclaraba cada vez más, y las pudo ver. Cuatro mujeres, tres castañas y una rubia; dos más jóvenes que él y dos más grandes, y muy bellas, cada una vestidas con un estilo acorde a sus personalidades, y sin embargo, las que menos quería ver en ese momento y mucho peor en ese contexto.

— Si, somos nosotras… hermano —dijo una de ellas, acercándose a él amenazantemente—.

— Yo… yo…

— No, no digas nada. Es evidente lo que esta pasando aquí, ¿no, chicas?

Ninguna respondió, solo continuaron con sus estoicos portes, con una mirada que reflejaba odio total hacia él, cosa que no pudo evitar notar, no aunque quisiera.

— Yo… Lynn, yo —hablo tragando saliva y con enorme impresión—… ¡Ah!

— ¡Te dije que no hablaras! —Replicó Lynn después de haberlo abofeteado con mucha fuerza—.

Lincoln regresó la mirada a donde estaba ella, viendo como las otras tres chicas, las cuales pudo reconocer inmediatamente, se acercaban. Se trataban de Luna, Lola y Lisa, todas sin cambiar ni por un momento sus expresiones.

Respiró agitadamente un par de veces hasta que de nuevo se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Por qué… herma…?

Fue acallado con una nueva bofetada, esta vez, siendo Lola quien se la había propinado.

— ¡Nunca te atrevas a volver a llamarnos así, escuchaste, basura! —Recalcó Lola con mucha furia, a lo cual, el peliblanco solo asintió—.

Segundos después, una mas de ellas se acercaba a él para responder su pregunta.

— Bueno, tal vez si te refrescamos la memoria. ¿Recuerdas la casa de nuestros padres, una noche, hace… 15… años, ¿eh? ¿Lo recuerdas ahora, bastardo asqueroso?

Ante lo dicho, solo bajo la mirada. Claro que tenia que ser eso, de otro modo, no tendrían motivo suficientemente fuerte para atreverse a cometer semejante delito.

En prisión, no pasaba un solo día sin pensar en todas y cada una de ellas, en estar al tanto de sus logros y sus actividades, pues, a pesar de todo, fueron y seguían siendo sus hermanas, y el amor que les tenia no había cambiado, solo que, ellas no lo sabían.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor, insecto? —Preguntó Lola ya menos violenta pero igual de furiosa—.

Lincoln guardó silencio un par de segundos antes de responder.

— Yo… me arrepentí inmediatamente de lo que hice —dijo culpable—. Por eso confesé. No soporté la idea de haberle hecho tanto daño, ni a ustedes. Y lo lamento profundamente, pero ya cumplí mi deuda. Por favor, terminemos con esto, y jamás las buscaré, aunque no tenia intención de hacerlo —terminó con suplicas—.

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo en terminar con esto, así que, hermanas mayores, yo diría que pueden hacerlo —habló Lisa esta vez—.

Las palabras de la menor de las que estaban ahí presentes ilusionaron a Lincoln, sin embargo, sus esperanzas se diluyeron rápidamente cuando vio que las tres restantes voltearon la vista hacia el con sonrisas despiadadas y terminaron siendo sepultadas cuando escucho a Lynn tronar los dedos de sus manos. Fue en ese momento, cuando el temor se apodero totalmente de él.

Comenzó a sudar frio en cuanto estuvieron a pocos centímetros de él. Realmente el miedo lo había dominado, al punto que no pudo mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Nada podía hacer para evitar lo que sea que se le viniera encima.

— Es todo tuyo, hermana.

— Dale una lección.

Fueron los comentarios, que sin ninguna pizca de compasión, Lola y Luna dijeron, sepultando las últimas esperanzas del peliblanco, quien no tuvo mas que resignarse a la situación, una situación que le traía los horribles recuerdos de lo que había vivido en prisión.

Así un fuerte golpe en su mejilla marcaba el inicio de lo que se advenía, tratando de soportar los golpes sin piedad de Lynn, que desde el primer impacto, lo hizo sangrar por la boca. Fueron contundentes, de un lado y del otro, izquierda y derecha, sin emitir un solo quejido de su parte, solo… soportando, pues en su cabeza la idea de que se lo tenia merecido estaba en todo su esplendor.

Fueron varios minutos en los que los golpes al rostro no se detuvieron. Sin embargo, habiendo dejado de recibir en el rostro la ira de su hermana mayor, comenzó a sentirla en su estómago, abriendo totalmente los parpados, y emitiendo un gran grito de dolor.

Los golpes en su zona abdominal tampoco cesaban, sacándole cada vez mas el aire y haciéndole difícil respirar.

Ante la escena, las tres chicas yacían imperturbables, como si les hubieran arrancado cada gota de empatía que contenían sus cuerpos. Esa idea le hizo recordar a Luna el día que le tendieron una trampa a Lynn cuando quiso entrar en el negocio de las niñeras. En ese momento, pudo sentirse mal por Lynn, pero ahora era diferente. No sentía nada al ver a Lincoln retorcerse de dolor cada que Lynn lo atacaba.

En cambio él, solo trataba de no llorar ante la situación. El dolor era insoportable. Rostro, abdomen y costillas eran los blancos de los puños de Lynn, quien también sin piedad y sin mostrar algo de agotamiento, continuaba con la masacre del que alguna vez fue su hermano.

Así se fueron minutos, solo hasta que la castaña de la cola de caballo decidió darle un descanso a sus brazos.

— Ahora vuelvo. No te vayas a morir con tan poco, ¿entendiste? —Dijo burlonamente—.

Lincoln, quien sangraba de todo el rostro, de la nariz, boca y sienes, además de no poder abrir uno de sus ojos debido a la hinchazón de la zona, y ver parcialmente con el otro, no tenía más opción que asentir, aunque fueran ordenes sin sentido.

Respiraba agitadamente mientras resistía las ganas de soltar el llanto que se guardaba. Sabia que seria peor si mostraba esa clase de debilidad, sobre todo ante Lynn, quien dada su furia, parecía que no guardaría nada, inclusive…

— ¿Me extrañaste? Yo sé si, tonto —dijo apareciendo de nuevo, esta vez, portando un bate de baseball—.

El articulo deportivo lo hizo temblar aun más. Ya no se trataba de un simple castigo, de verdad querían terminar con su vida.

Ya no objetó, ya no hizo nada con tal de evitar la furia de la deportista. Solo trataría de resistir todo lo posible, todo lo que su cuerpo pueda soportar, hasta que el momento llegue.

Y Lynn, con el bate en sus manos y mostrándolo amenazante ante él, lo tomó firmemente y con fuerza, lo estrello en una de las piernas de Lincoln, lo que provoco en él un fuerte grito de dolor que no cesaba. Pero, si iba gritar de esa forma, al menos debía valer la pena.

Así que nuevamente, alzó el bate, pero esta vez lo estrelló en uno de sus brazos, provocando una vez mas un fuerte grito de dolor y desesperación. Era obvio que tanto brazo y pierna quedaron fracturados al momento de recibir los impactos, así como el bate de madera de Lynn.

Los gritos comenzaban a molestarlas, y no dudaron en ordenarle que cerrara la boca, pero este hizo caso omiso a esas disposiciones, y continuo con su alarido de dolor y desesperación, acción que no agrado a ninguna.

— ¡Por favor, por favor… que… que ya termine! —Gritaba ante ellas, sin poder hacer nada—.

La petición, de alguna forma, las enfureció más, así que con mucha ira, Lynn se dirigió a Lincoln una vez más.

— ¡Te dijimos que cerraras la boca! —A lo que continuó con un fuerte golpe más en la cabeza de Lincoln, lo cual lo desmayó una vez más—.

— Bien hecho, Lynn. Ya lo mataste —comentó lola con desdén—.

— Error hermana. El sujeto solo esta inconsciente —agregó Lisa con indiferencia—. Sugiero que aprovechemos y descansemos un poco antes de dar por finalizada esta misión.

Las tres asintieron a la sugerencia de la menor. Dado que eran las 3:00 de la madrugada, todas estaban sintiendo sueño. Terminarían todo antes del amanecer.

_~O~_

No pudieron ser mas de un par de horas a lo mucho, pero para él, apenas unos minutos para tomarse un respiro antes de continuar. No sabia que seguiría, solo una cosa tenía clara, habría un final, pero no sería benevolente para el peliblanco. Solo trató de sacar el máximo provecho al ultimo descanso que tendría, el ultimo… en vida.

Una sensación que, para su pesar, fue interrumpida abruptamente.

— ¡Ya despierta, maldito! —Gritó Lynn con la misma furia—. ¿Dormiste bien, bella durmiente?

Notando el sarcasmo, Lincoln solo emitió ligeramente una sonrisa de resignación.

Lynn nuevamente se apartó de él, pero tan rápido ella se separó, Lola y Luna se posicionaron detrás de él, la primera, sujetándole la cabeza del cabello fuertemente, mientras que la segunda solo observaba con asco el sujeto que tenía delante de ella.

Cuando se enteró, no lo pudo soportar y en ese momento, el llanto, la tristeza y la furia se apoderaron de todo su ser. El hombre con el que mas apego tenia, al que más amaba y quería, además de su padre, se había convertido en el despojo que ahora miraba con repudio, sentimientos que llegó a compartir con no pocas de sus hermanas, siendo dos de ellas a las que acompañaba a asegurarse de que él no volviera a lastimar a nadie… jamás.

— ¿Sabes? Jamás te creí capaz de algo así —era la misma Luna la que hablaba, desilusionada—. Nadie pensaría que habiendo crecido rodeado de mujeres, le faltarías el respeto así a una, mucho menos a tu hermana.

Las palabras de Luna eran como diminutas agujas insertándose en su piel poco a poco, haciendo que el dolor fuera en aumento. Si, estaba arrepentido, pero para ellas, el perdón no tenía cabida. Las había decepcionado, a todas, y mas a las menores, aquellas que lo veían como el ejemplo a seguir, como ese hombre al que su padre puso de ejemplo miles de veces de como debían escoger al novio. Nada le dolía más que eso.

— Ninguno de nuestros padres soportó el dolor que les causaste —ahora hablaba Lola, igual de decepcionada—. No lo pudieron superar, y fallecieron de tristeza… ¡Por tu culpa!

Terminó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una ira inconmensurable al recordar a sus padres y como vivieron sus últimos años.

— Y para todas —ahora era Lisa la que hablaba, saliendo de las sombras, estoica, tratando de no perder la compostura—, tu has sido un lastre…

— Un lastre que cortaremos de una vez por todas —agregó finalmente la deportista, sosteniendo aquel paquete que Lincoln debía entregar—. ¿Sabes qué es esto?

Lincoln no respondió.

— ¡Te hicieron una pregunta! —Exclamó Luna, abofeteándolo—.

Tardó en hacerlo, pero finalmente respondió.

— Es… es el paquete… que debía entregar —señaló, escupiendo sangre y saliva y batallando para respirar—.

— Muy bien, hombrecito —anotó Lynn nuevamente con sarcasmo—. Apuesto a que te preguntas que contiene. ¿Por qué no lo vemos?

Con tranquilidad procedió a abrir la caja, de la cual, después de retirar la cantidad necesaria de espuma plástica, sacó de la misma algo que las otras chicas ya esperaban, pero que para él, fue como ver su destino siendo empuñado por Lynn.

— Que belleza, ¿no crees? Smith & Wesson Modelo 29 con cañón de 214 mm. Un clásico.

El tono de Lynn había pasado de lo sutil a lo escalofriante, blandiendo el arma despreocupadamente, sin importarle el no saber usarla.

— Lo malo, solo contiene una bala, pero solo una es necesaria, ¿no es así? —Terminó orgullosa—.

— Deja de hablar y hazlo de una buena vez —exigió Lola—.

— Al público lo que pida.

Con la tranquilidad con la que se mantenía desde hace unos minutos, caminó lentamente al de los blancos mechones, y colocándose a dos metros de él, ordenó a todas apartarse de el para no resultar heridas o salpicadas de sangre dado el grueso calibre del arma.

Lentamente alzó el cañón, apuntando directamente a la cabeza blanca de Lincoln, quien había tratado de desviar la mirada, pero era inútil, pues ahora, lo que debía ver era su destino, no sin antes, dedicar una débil sonrisa a Lynn viéndola a los ojos, la cual se desvaneció casi inmediatamente, cambiando por una expresión de resignación, más por eso, no dejó de no intrigar a Lynn un poco.

— ¿No tienes miedo? —Preguntó confundida—.

— Estoy aterrado —respondió sin más—, pero… también estoy tranquilo, pues se acabará todo, y bueno… creí haber pagado mi deuda, pero si ustedes creen que solo así podré redimirme, pues, lo acepto —finalizó—.

Sus palabras habían sido profundas, tanto que habían hecho que Lynn bajara el arma, provocando los disgustos de las otras tres chicas, sin embargo, y sin escucharlas, habló ella una vez más.

— No sé si fueron tus palabras o de verdad soy una muy buena persona —dijo jactándose de si misma—, pero creo que al menos puedo dejarte decir tus últimas palabras.

— Ah, hermana mayor. Creo que escogiste un mal momento para comenzar a actuar como el policía bueno —mencionó Lisa—. Las detonaciones serán temprano y los trabajos no deben tardar en comenzar.

Así era. Aquel abandonado y viejo edificio en el que se encontraban iba a ser demolido en unas horas. Ese era el plan, asesinarlo y sepultarlo bajo una pila de escombros, evitando que el reconocimiento se diera colocándolo cerca de dispositivos de explosión remota ya colocados, provocando quemaduras y laceraciones que harían que el proceso de verificación llegue a tardar meses o hasta años.

— Yo… yo —interrumpía él, aun teniendo dificultades para embonar sus pensamientos y comunicarlos—… solo hubiera querido… poder… poder disculparme con todas… pero creo que, no puedo pedir demasiado —finalizó sonriendo débilmente nuevamente—.

Las cuatro chicas intercambiaron miradas, y, unas mas que otras, de mala gana concedieron su deseo a aquel que habían considerado hermano tanto tiempo.

— Habla —ordenó Lola—.

— Lo… lamento haber… haberlas decepcionado —comenzó con mucha dificultad—. Desde el principio, no resalté en nada en la familia. Nunca encajé como todas ustedes, nunca destaqué en nada. Lamento no solo lo que hice, sino también, haber sido el peor hermano que pudieron tener. Debí… debí quitarme la vida y así no hacerles pasar por esto, pero… pero creo que el gustó deberá ser de ustedes.

Las chicas lo veían con indiferencia. La mitad del tiempo lo arruinaba con las palabras, pero la otra mitad, era casi un experto con ellas. Pero no dejaron que un par de palabras bonitas las desviaran de su objetivo.

— Si, bueno. Muy lindo y todo, pero esas bonitas palabras no cambiaran en nada —mencionó Lynn—.

— Lo sé —respondió él—, por eso quisiera… quisiera, al menos… bueno, tal vez, un abrazo final.

Todas quedaron boquiabiertas por tal petición. Jamás hubieran esperado tal cosa, y las reacciones no tardaron en hacerse presentes, sobre todo de Lola y Luna.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

— Estas completamente loco si piensas…

Pero antes de que Luna pudiera continuar, Lynn con una seña y mirada seria, pedía que se detuviera. No debían perder el tiempo en esas tonterías. Seria más fácil darle un tiro de una buena vez, sin embargo, no lo hacía, y las dos castañas y la rubia se preguntaban que era lo que tenia en mente la chica con el arma.

— Un atrevido… último deseo, ¿no crees?

Ante eso, Lincoln no pudo mas que deprimirse. Solo anhelaba un ultimo contacto, una ultima muestra de cariño, aunque no fuera reciproca.

— Supongo que sí. No las culpo si no…

— De acuerdo

— ¡¿Qué?!

La afirmativa respuesta de Lynn dejaba a sus tres hermanas y a Lincoln completamente sorprendidos. Ellas solo querían terminar de una buena vez, no darle ya nada, pues no lo merecía. Y los reclamos de las otras tres no se habían hecho esperar, sin embargo, nuevamente acalló a sus tres hermanas.

— Será con quien este de acuerdo, ¿correcto, tonto? Ah, y si intentas algo…

Amenazó apuntando su arma a su entrepierna, dándole a entender que la bala se dirigiría ahí, haciéndolo agonizar de dolor hasta la muerte.

— Perfectamente —respondió el peliblanco, con una luz en su ojo—.

De tal manera, Lynn se acercó a él para liberarle solo un brazo, pues solo eso necesitaba para cumplir su último deseo.

— Se que no, pero voy a preguntar de todas formas. ¿alguna quiere darle un gusto a un condenado? —Dijo con desprecio—.

Era evidente que las tres se encontraban reacias a la idea, sobre todo Lola, y evidentemente Lisa dada su naturaleza. Pero Luna se hallaba dudosa, encontrándose dubitativa en su mente, y al final…

— Pues que demonios —se acercó a él para cumplirle el deseo final—.

Fue mas largo de lo que hubiera querido la música, y mas corto de lo que él deseaba, pero fue suficiente. Sintió el amor de una de ellas después de tanto tiempo, y aunque ella no lo encontró para nada fraternal, para Lincoln fue la mejor sensación que había tenido en años.

Al separarse, por unos segundos cruzaron la mirada, y fluidamente, con un tenue tono, alcanzó a decirle unas palabras a Luna.

— No te lo guardes.

Ella no comprendido inmediatamente, solo después de algún par de segundos, logró comprender lo que le quiso decir, y claro que no se lo guardaría. Desde aquel día había querido hacerlo, y no se quedó con las ganas.

Empuñó su mano cerrada con mucha fuerza, y con gran impulso asestó justo en su mejilla, dejándolo visiblemente sin un par de dientes. Se había desahogado, terminando incluso agitada, respirando aceleradamente, y evidentemente derramando un par de gotas de sus ojos. Se alejó de él sin decir nada, pues nada podía decirse, la decepción era evidente.

— ¿Lola, Lisa? —Cuestionó Lynn nuevamente, a lo que solo Lisa accedió—.

Hizo lo mismo que Luna, se acercó, y al igual que su hermana mas grande presente, solo dejó que él la rodeara con su brazo libre, durando mas o menos lo mismo que la vez anterior. Sin embargo, con ella no hubo dialogo, solo una mas de esas sonrisas de resignación que había dado durante toda la noche.

Lisa, sin querer había también derramado las primeras lágrimas. Se acercó con Luna, quien, encontrándose más tranquila, preguntó:

— ¿También lo sentiste? —Preguntó consternada—.

— Afirmativo, hermana mayor.

Las dos se quedaban confundidas al mismo tiempo que veían como la ultima castaña concedía la última voluntad al peliblanco. Para ambas, aquella no fue la sensación de desagrado y asco que ambas esperaban, sino que por el contrario, sintieron lo que muchas veces habían sentido cuando, en ocasiones ya hace años, abrazaban, no al sujeto que tenían ahí sometido, al Lincoln Loud que era su hermano, al que querían y muchas de ellas respetaban.

Se preguntaban el porque de esas sensaciones, si estaban completamente seguras de que esa persona ya no era a quien conocieron, quien creció con ellas. Ahora, en ese preciso instante, comenzaban a dudar de la versión oficial de la situación. ¿Pero por qué? Si inclusive la verdad salió de él mismo. Esa era la única pregunta.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln se despedía de la que fue una de sus hermanas mas cercanas, y ahora se convertiría en su ejecutora. Pero, a diferencia de las otras dos, con Lynn la despedida fue un poco mas larga y significativa.

Ella, al igual que todas, sentía un vínculo especial con Lincoln, y aunque cada una de ellas a su manera, el de ellos dos se intensificaba por la cercanía en edad, y aunque con Lucy era la misma situación, la diferencia d años se veía muy marcada.

— Gracias… y lo lamento. Entiendo lo que hacen —declaró evidentemente triste, sin embargo, realizado—… las quiero…

Lynn, sin haber soltado un solo momento el arma, casi había actuado como Luna y Lisa, pero en cambio, ella si se atrevió a rodear a Lincoln con uno de sus brazos, pues quizá también quiso recordar esos momentos felices con él, antes de que se convirtiera en lo que ahora era, y al igual que Luna, las lágrimas la comenzaban a traicionar.

— Solo… solo me gustaría saber… ¿por qué? —Preguntó consternada—.

No hubo respuesta. Realmente no la había. Además, no era algo que debiera saber, pues uno nunca sabrá a ciencia cierta que es lo que ocurre el la mente de un criminal.

— No nos dejaste elección —dijo, devastada y empuñando fuertemente el arma—.

El momento había llegado. Todo lo que habían pasado se resumía en solo un acto más a manos de la castaña amante de los deportes. Con lentitud, alzaba su brazo, sosteniendo el arma con el cañón apuntando directamente a la blanca cabeza del que fue su hermano, quien, con los ojos cerrados, dejó de contener las lágrimas, lagrimas en las que expresaba miedo, tristeza, angustia, pero también, valor y esperanza. Al fin todo se acabaría.

Sin embargo, un largo lapso sin escuchar la detonación lo desesperaba más y más. ¿Por qué no lo hacia y ya? Vulnerable e impotente, rogaba que finalizaran con eso, pero instintivamente abrió los ojos, viendo lo que esperaba, el cañón del arma empuñada frente a él, pero con la distinción de que esta no era sostenida fijamente, por el contrario, Lynn tenia temblorosa la mano con la que dispararía, pero de ese modo, no acertaría un golpe letal, debía controlarlo.

— ¿Qué rayo te pasa? ¡Hazlo de una buena vez para irnos de aquí! —Gritó Lola, sin haber observado, al igual que las otras dos, las dudas que abordaban la mente de Lynn—.

— ¿Qué? Ah, si… lo siento —mencionó desconcertada—.

Nuevamente se armó de valor, e intentó controlar la desesperación y angustia reflejadas, pero no consiguió gran cosa, sin embargo, se encontraba más que dispuesta a hacerlo en un segundo intento. Apretó mas su agarre, y antes de tirar del gatillo, dijo con mucho pesar:

— Se acabó… hermanito

Cerró los ojos, jaló el martillo y…

No pudo, y no porque no lo fuera a hacer. De la nada, sintió el contacto de alguien en su muñeca, un suave tacto que la invitaba a bajar el arma, acompañada de unas palabras, palabras que sabía exactamente quien decía.

— Bájala Lynn. No eres una asesina —decía visiblemente angustiada—.

A todas dejo impresionadas su aparición. Ya hace tiempo que no se veían, y ahora lo hacían en circunstancias comprometedoras.

— Lo salvo… a él y a ti —agregó algo decepcionada del actuar de cuatro de sus hermanas, aunque entendiéndolas—.

Después de tanto tiempo y de tantas veces que se repitió la misma historia, el rencor en ellas crecía y crecía, pero nunca se imagino que al punto de actuar de la manera en la que acababa de sorprenderlas.

Finalmente creyendo que había logrado detener las intenciones de Lynn, se acercó a Lincoln, quien ya se encontraba siendo resguardado por una persona mas ajena a los sucesos de las horas anteriores.

— ¿Cómo esta?

— Maltratado —respondió McBride irritado—.

Se inclinó frente a él para hacerle levantar la mirada, colocando su mano bajo el mentón del peliblanco, haciendo que lentamente le dirigiera la débil mirada.

— Un… ángel…

Ella sonrió amorosamente.

— No Linc, Lori.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —Preguntó retóricamente, con una reciproca expresión—.

La escena no podía ser más confusa para las mujeres ahí presentes. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué, de la nada, Lori había aparecido para rescatar a Lincoln de un merecido castigo? ¿No se supone que…?

— ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? —Preguntó Lola, confusa, irritada y… ¿temerosa? —.

Ante el cuestionamiento, ella no respondió, solo siguió auxiliando a Lincoln, desatando los nudos que tenia sus piernas inmovilizadas, haciendo que predominara el silencio, con el ambiente alterado solamente por las agitadas respiraciones de tres de ellas, quien no daban fe de lo que veían. ¿Cuándo se había visto tal cosa? Que la víctima llegase a defender a su agresor.

Al fin, desatado, lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, auxiliado por su abogado.

— Llama a una ambulancia —ordenó a Lori—. Estarás bien, amigo —dijo a Lincoln, quien apenas se podía mantener de pie aun con la ayuda—.

La llamada fue rápida y precisa. Una ambulancia para un sujeto bastante lastimado, era todo. Y cuando terminó de hablar, fue encarada por las demás ahí presentes, exigiendo respuestas a la brevedad y de una manera no muy amable. Pudo jurar escuchar a Lola amenazarla un par de veces, y cuando no pudo mantener su estoica postura más, explotó…

— ¡Él nunca me violó! —Gritó abrumada—.

Ante la declaración, todas acallaron. No podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar. ¿Cómo podía no ser cierto? Si el mismo había confesado. ¿Qué era lo que no sabían?

Así como esas, más preguntas se ponían sobre la mesa, pero la más importante, ¿Qué había pasado entonces?

— Yo sé… que merecen una explicación —decía Lori angustiada—, pero deben darme algo de tiempo. Acabo de ver a mi hermano ser casi asesinado por una de mis hermanas. Me alegró de haber llegado a tiempo.

— ¿Nos estas diciendo que… Lincoln es… que él es… inocente? —Preguntó Lynn consternada y ansiosa, a lo que Lori asintió viendo al suelo—.

Se ponía a temblar, claramente aterrorizada. Las manos comenzaban a sudarle y de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lagrimas de miedo y devastación. A punto estuvo, no solo de matar a alguien inocente, sino que también torturo a su propio hermano.

Desesperadamente comenzaba a gritar que no era posible lo que acababa de pasar, jalando fuertemente de su propio cabello con la esperanza de que el dolor la despertara de esa horrible pesadilla que estaba viviendo, pidiendo a todos los cielos que los últimos años nunca hubieran pasado.

Y así, en un acto de locura, apunto el arma a su propia cabeza. No podía vivir con lo que había hecho, estaba completamente segura.

Afortunadamente, la proximidad de todas sus hermanas ahí presentes la habían detenido antes de que una tragedia más para la familia se hubiera sumado. Pero aun así, se encontraba desconsolada. El solo hecho de pensar en lo que habría pasado si su hermana mayor no hubiera llegado a tiempo la ponían en muy mal estado.

Inclusive Lincoln, quien alcanzó a ver todo el acto, hizo lo que su maltratado cuerpo le permitió, evidentemente sin ningún éxito, habiéndose desplomado sin que su amigo que lo sostenía pudiese hacer algo, y quedando casi inconsciente debido al golpe. Solo pudo ver borrosamente como Lisa, Lola y Luna se encargaban de Lynn, mientras que Lori se acercaba a él una vez más.

— Lori… cállate —dijo casi inaudible antes de desmayarse completamente—.

_~O~_

_Fue exactamente hace 15 años. Lo recuerdo claramente._

_Un año antes, mi relación con Roberto había terminado, y aunque lo hicimos en buenos términos, el dolor se hacía presente constantemente._

_Durante todo ese años, todas me ayudaron a tratar de superarlo, pero una relación de 7 años literalmente no desaparece de la noche a la mañana. Fueron días de auténtica depresión, no comía, no dormía, no salía de casa. Preocupé a nuestros padres y a ustedes mucho durante los primeros meses, meses en los que, si contaba con todas, solo una era la persona que permanecía a mi lado literalmente todo el tiempo. _

_Lincoln llegó a preocuparse tanto como mamá y papá, o quizás más. Seguro lo recuerdan. Cada vez que llegaba a casa de la escuela, iba directo conmigo a saber como estaba, se preocupaba por que comiera, por que hubiese descansado adecuadamente, incluso llegó a pasar noches durmiendo al pie de mi cama. Fue tan lindo y servicial._

_Así fue como, habiendo pasado el tiempo, recobré la alegría de vivir. Sin embargo, la relación que hice con nuestro hermano se volvió algo que necesitaba. Lo quería a mi lado, pues con él sentía tanta felicidad. Salir con él, comer con él, haciendo todo con él había cobrado un carácter especial. Lo sentí necesario en mi vida, me había enamorado de él._

_Sé lo que piensan, y tienen derecho a pensar eso. No me importa si me llaman enferma, se que lo estoy. Pero no me importa, sin embargo, a él le importó tanto lo que pensaran, no de él, de mí. Me preguntaba constantemente que pasaría si nos descubrían, y yo le contestaba que era lo que menos me preocupaba mientras estuviera junto a mí. Al final, creo que es lo que lo llevó a hacer lo que hizo._

_Si se lo están preguntando, la respuesta es sí. Lincoln, mi propio hermano menor, él me hizo el amor._

_No… les daré detalles de eso. Lo que deben de saber es otra cosa, y es que él se preocupó tanto por mi que estuvo dispuesto a enfrentar una pena de 25 años con tal de que yo no enfrentara una de hasta 10 años…_

_Sacrificó su vida por la mía. Y hoy, todo lo que tengo es gracias a que él me protegió…_

_~O~_

Estaban consternadas. No hubieran sabido como actuar en ese momento con la verdad. Un par de ellas sentía revolverse su estómago, otras simplemente no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar. Pero ahora todo tenía sentido.

Nunca fue lo que les hizo creer que era; nunca hizo lo que dijo que hizo… Solo demostró ser la mejor persona que conocían que había pisado ese planeta.

Adentradas todas en sus pensamientos, el golpeteo de la puerta de la habitación las sacó de ellos. Pensaron que era para ellas el llamado, pero un evidente doctor se hacía notar acompañado por el abogado, que también se encontraba presente en la habitación del peliblanco, quien se encontraba aun inconsciente.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, doctor? —Cuestionó Lori ansiosa, inmediatamente apenas vio al doctor cruzar la puerta—.

El médico suspiro levemente antes de contestar.

— Su amigo se pondrá bien —declaró con optimismo, aliviando a todas las mujeres—. Fue muy castigado. A alguien no le agradó mucho que… bueno, no importa. Eh… bueno. Los daños son severos pero remediables. Un brazo y una pierna rotas; tres costillas fracturadas, una de ellas casi perfora el pulmón; un par de lesiones en el cráneo, pero nada graves; y muchos golpes en el rostro.

Declaró seriamente.

Lori no pudo más que cubrir su rostro, y volteo a ver fugazmente un par de veces a sus hermanas, dedicándoles en cada vez una mirada llena de decepción. Pero para ellas tampoco era fácil lo que estaban enfrentando. Cada una de ellas estaba totalmente arrepentida de haber hecho lo que hicieron.

Veían en retrospectiva esa charla en aquel café con todas sus hermanas presentes, lamentándose el haber tomado una decisión tan estúpida. Si tan solo no hubiesen actuado de manera tan irracional, no estarían enfrentando lo que ahora enfrentan. Tal vez lo hubieran descubierto después… pero ya era tarde.

— La evidencia indica tortura —comenzaba nuevamente el doctor—. Llamaré a la policía en cuanto termine un papeleo.

— No se moleste, doctor —interrumpía Lynn, captando la atención de todos—. La policía viene en camino.

— La policía llegó —agregó un hombre recién llegado, alto, caucásico, vistiendo una gabardina negra, acompañado de dos uniformados—. Soy el detective Noa Benson, los oficiales Callaghan y Sanchez. Atendemos una llamada de confesión.

Al llegar los oficiales, el doctor rápidamente abandonó la habitación, dejaría que la ley se encargara del resto y él solo haría su trabajo. Y a la par de las acciones del médico, tanto Lynn como Lola se pusieron nerviosas, pero enfrentarían los problemas tal y como Lincoln les había indirectamente enseñado.

— Vienen por mi —dijo Lynn, algo deprimida—…

— ¡Por nosotras! —Se apresuró Lola a secundar a Lynn—.

Lori veía confundida lo que estaba pasando, al igual que Lisa y Luna. Ella estaba decepcionada, pero lo que menos quería era perder a mas miembros de su familia. Interceptó a los oficiales, implorando por que no se las llevaran, alegando que debía ser un error, argumento que jamás tuvo fundamento.

— Recibimos una llamada en la que ambas confesaban —mencionó el detective autoritariamente—. No hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo.

Confundida y desesperada, giró a ver a sus hermanas, a quienes ya se les habían leído los cargos de la detención y sus derechos, y estaban siendo esposadas.

Horas antes, ya en el hospital, habían decidido confesar. Lynn había insistido, casi rogado que ella sería la única a quien debían llevarse detenida. Mas ninguna de las otras estaba de acuerdo, puesto que todas habían participado, todas tenían que ser castigadas, o de otra manera, ninguna de ellas.

Al no poderse poner de acuerdo, habían decidido no hacerlo, sin embargo, cuando se dirigían de nuevo a la habitación de Lincoln, Lynn se separó diciendo que iría al baño, más esa no era su intención. Lola pudo presentir eso, y sin que ninguna se hubiera dado cuenta, siguió a Lynn hasta el baño, pero para cuando entró, la llamada estaba hecha.

Luego de una corta pero tensa discusión, acordaron ser ellas dos las únicas que irían a prisión. Ambas tenían mucho que perder, pero no mas que Luna y Lisa, quienes ya eran reconocidas en gran parte de la región, mientras que ellas dos no.

— ¡No, no. Por favor, no! —Decía Lori, casi gritando desesperadamente, junto con sus otras dos hermanas que también discutían, haciendo prácticamente inentendible a todos—.

Tuvo a un hermano en prisión durante 15 largos y malditos años, no quería que eso se repitiera.

— Lo sentimos, señorita. Le repito que no hay nada que podamos hacer.

— Lori —la llamó Lynn—, lo sentimos. Pero tenemos que enmendar las cosas de alguna forma.

— Tiene que haber otra solución —agregó nerviosa—.

— No una en la que no paguemos por lo que hicimos, hermana —articulaba Lola, también resignada—.

Ante la incertidumbre, nada se le ocurría a las ahí presentes mientras procedían a llevárselas. Ambas con la cara en alto, con la mente tranquila de que al menos estaban pagando el mas grande error de su vida, pero antes de que pudieran abandonar la habitación…

— Al… to… —se dejó escuchar débilmente, acompañado de una muy dificultosa respiración—. No… no… déjenlas…

El llamado fue débil, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza para resonar en toda la habitación y captar la atención de los presentes, de los cuales, una parte de ellos se habían comenzado a alegrar notablemente debido al despertar del peliblanco corriendo hacia su cama a ver como se encontraba, pero los actos del momento no le permitían pensar en otra cosa.

— No se… lleven a mis —continuaba pesadamente—… a mis…

— Oye, oye. Calma. No te agites —recomendaba Clyde—. Todo va a estar bien, amigo, te lo juro.

— No… los dejes…

La angustia de Lincoln reflejada en sus ojos la percibieron inmediatamente el abogado y Lori, quien también con angustia dirigía la mirada hacia el hombre de leyes, y comprendiendo inmediatamente, asumió una erguida postura para hablar con autoridad.

— Detective, soy el abogado de este hombre. No levantaremos cargos.

Emitió con gran seriedad y estoicidad.

Ante la declaración, los oficiales procedieron a liberar a las chicas, con algo de fastidio. No era nada divertido ir a atender una llamada de esa naturaleza y terminar con las manos vacías. Al menos se llevarían al abogado a realizar el papeleo. Fastidiarle el día a cambio de habérselos fastidiado a ellos, sonaba justo.

De esa forma, se despidió y acompaño a los oficiales de policía a la comandancia. Se debía pagar una multa o algo así, es lo que le explico a su cliente y compañía.

— Te veré en unos días, amigo —fue lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación—. Recuerda que aun me debes $14,000 dólares de gastos legales —dijo con sarcasmo—.

— Eres cruel, amigo —alegó Lincoln—.

— Soy abogado, ¿qué esperabas? —finalizó—.

Sin más, se retiro de la habitación, no sin antes…

— ¡Abogado! —Lo detuvieron—… Gracias, por todo.

Solo asintió por la gratitud de Lori.

Habían quedado solas en la habitación, ellas y él, apareciendo un incómodo silencio. No se podía negar lo que había pasado. Deseaban hablar con él, al menos, darle las gracias, les acababa de evitar varios años en prisión, pero como, después de lo que le hicieron, siquiera dirigirle la palabra sin sentir vergüenza al hacerlo. Pero no, el sentido común les ordenaba marcharse de ahí, sobraban. Estaban seguras de eso. Y aprovechando que Lori se encontraba charlando con él, se comenzaban a escabullir sin hacer ruido.

— No se vayan —pudo decir fluidamente, esta vez—.

Al parecer estaba el tanto de sus acciones.

— Nosotras… nosotras…

Ninguna podía articular bien sus palabras. La idea ahí estaba, querían rogarle perdón y agradecerle de rodillas lo que acababa de hacer, pero simplemente, quedaron mudas al escuchar que les hablaba.

— ¿Por qué se quieren ir? —Preguntó consternado—.

Lori no intervino. Eso era algo que debían resolver ellos. Sabia de antemano lo que Lincoln pensaba.

— No tenemos nada que hacer aquí —comentó Lisa, tratando de mantener su recta postura de costumbre—.

— Salvo… agradecerte infinitamente lo que hiciste, Lin… es decir… ah —Lola tartamudeaba de vergüenza—… No sé si aceptes que te llamemos nuestro hermano.

Ese comentario sembró la expectativa de todos, bueno, por lo menos las de ellas, quienes aún no podían dirigirle por completo la mirada. No querían ver su expresión, pues seguramente era la misma que esa que vieron durante todo el tiempo en lo que eso ocurría, una que no expresaba ningún rencor, sino todo lo contrario.

— Ustedes pueden llamarme como quieran —dijo sonriendo—.

Una respuesta que despertó en todas un sentimiento que habían enterrado en su ser durante años. Esa decepción que habían sentido en su momento no era sido mas que una simple ilusión, pero el paso de los años les hizo creer en eso como la verdad absoluta. Dejaron de creer que tenían un hermano, hacían, o trataban de hacer sus vidas de la manera mas normal posible, y en ese momento, con esa justa respuesta, todo lo que debieron haber sentido hacia un hermano estaba saliendo en forma de lágrimas.

Lentamente se acercaban a él, con la esperanza de poder darle ese abrazo que tanto merecía, pues fueron 15 años sin recibir ninguna clase de afecto. 15 años que se habían perdido.

Pero siempre se puede volver a empezar…

Con cautela, sabiendo de su estado físico, evidentemente, se acercaron, todas de manera conjunta a rodearlo con sus brazos. Querían otorgarle todo ese cariño que injustamente habían sepultado, derramando lagrimas de nostalgia, pues de nueva cuenta, contaban con un hermano.

Lori se encontraba conmovida. Fue mucho tiempo el que no pudo hablar. Cada que estaba con ellas, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero le había prometido a Lincoln nunca hablar de eso, por esa razón, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, decidió alejarse de ellas, para protegerlas de la realidad.

Fueron minutos en los que no se separaron, solo hasta que la algo incomoda postura no les permitió continuar, otorgándose reciprocas expresiones de amor entre hermanos. Y con las tensiones borradas, la conversación no tardó en aparecer.

— Linc —Luna era la primera en hablar—, nosotras…

— Lo sé —interrumpió inmediatamente—. No se preocupen más por eso. Las entiendo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… pero probablemente no se hubiera tratado de alguna de ustedes.

Todos rieron un poco ante el comentario. Pero en la mente de dos de ellas, estaba la incertidumbre, debían hablar con él sobre eso lo antes posible.

— Hermano —lo llamó Lynn con pena, pero ocasionando una gran felicidad interior en el peliblanco—, gracias, pero… ¿por qué no lo permitiste? Era lo justo.

Ante el cuestionamiento, se postró un poco mas serio, y procedió a contestar.

— Hermanas, yo pasé ahí dentro 15 años. No es un lugar bonito.

La reacción a la respuesta de Lincoln fue inmediata, y se trató de Lynn acercándose nuevamente a él y plantarle un beso cariñosamente en la sien.

Después de eso, todo seria similar, alargando la conversación por horas, y solo hasta que tuvieron la noción del tiempo transcurrido, decidieron con pesar, dejar solo a Lincoln para que pudiera descansar tranquilamente. Pero no era una idea que le agradase mucho a Lori, sin embargo, no tenia mucha opción, pues debía regresar a Los Angeles dadas sus obligaciones.

— Linc, debo regresar a California, pero la verdad es que no deseo dejarte —alegó con pesar—.

— Vamos, estaré bien.

Dudosa, Lori lo veía recostado en la cama, claramente sin movilidad debido a sus dos extremidades enyesadas. No estaba nada de acuerdo de dejarlo solo.

— ¡Ya sé! —Gritó entusiasmada— Pediré que te trasladen a un hospital en Los Angeles, así podré cuidar de ti mientras te recuperas.

La idea, aunque no del todo descabellada, no le parecía la mejor a Lincoln. Aparte de que eso se trataba de algo costoso, la idea de depender enteramente de una persona le desagradaba, y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla. Pero antes de que pudiera objetar…

— O puedes permitirnos cuidar de él en lo que tu atiendes tus responsabilidades allá, hermana.

El entusiasta ofrecimiento de Luna despertó la curiosidad de la mayor, sin embargo, y teniendo en cuenta que ellas también debían afrontar sus propias responsabilidades, objetó.

— Al diablo las responsabilidades —dijo Lola casi gritando—. En este momento no hay nada mas importante que nuestro hermano.

— Además, es de mi parecer que a ambos debemos esta situación —agregó Lisa—. Por favor hermana mayor, permítenos hacer esto.

Las miró dubitativamente, y antes de decirles algo, se giró con Lincoln para saber también su opinión.

— ¿Tu qué opinas, Linc?

— Me parece una buena idea, Lori.

Y suspirando, acepto de buena forma el ofrecimiento de las cuatro hermanas ahí presentes. Al menos no se les haría tan pesado siendo tantas al servicio de una persona.

— Bien, me tengo que ir. Estas en buenas manos… amor —dijo cariñosamente, antes de, y con delicadeza, acercarse a su rostro y plantarle un rápido beso en los labios—.

— Lori —increpó el peliblanco—.

Aunque ciertamente eso puso incomodas a las presentes, trataron de no darle importancia desviando la mirada, no mucha al menos, ni pensar en otros aspectos que las relaciones amorosas incluían.

Lori, quien aparentemente se había olvidado de su presencia, las vio con las mejillas sonrojadas. Había actuado por impulso.

— Yo… lo lamento —mencionó apenada—. Sé que nada de esto es fácil de digerir para ustedes. También les agradezco mucho no hacer tanto escándalo.

Finalizó habiendo bajado la mirada, provocando algunos segundos de silencio absoluto, solo hasta que sintió un suave tacto en su hombro, lo que hizo que levantara la mirada y viera que con los ojos y unas tenues sonrisas, sus hermanas tranquilizaban la ansiedad de la mayor al darles a conocer la noticia.

— Ya no te preocupes, sis.

— Si Lori, de nosotras no saldrá ni una palabra.

— Aunque tal vez sea conveniente que nuestras demás hermanas tengan conocimiento de la situación.

Lori suspiro feliz ante las declarativas.

— Gracias chicas. Ya me las arreglaré para explicarles todo. Me debo ir, pero volveré por ti —dijo dirigiéndose al de los blancos mechones—.

De ese modo, la mayor de las hermanas abandonó la escena, dejando a cargo a Lynn, Luna, Lisa y Lola del cuidado de Lincoln.

— Nos… diste mucha confianza muy rápido —mencionó Lynn con la voz caída—.

— Antes de desmayarme, pude ver lo que hiciste —comentó refiriéndose a las acciones de Lynn después de que se enteró—. De tener otras intenciones no hubieras hecho eso.

— Eres el mejor, Linky. Debemos irnos también —agregó Lola—.

— Pero volveremos después de que hayas descansado, bro —dijo Luna también con tranquilidad—.

— De acuerdo… hermanas —finalizó el peliblanco—.

De ese modo, todo había finalizado por ese día. Y como prometieron, las chicas se organizaron para los cuidados de Lincoln mientras estuviera en el hospital y también las primeras semanas después de que lo dieron de alta, ocupándose prácticamente de todo lo que necesitara. Desde su alimentación, la limpieza del departamento donde se alojaba, abastecimiento de víveres, exceptuando, y por lógica, cuando debía ir al baño.

Así fue durante casi un mes entero hasta que Lori volvió nuevamente, cumpliendo su promesa de haber vuelto por él.

_~O~_

— Bien, llegamos. ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó entusiasmada, mientras invitaba a entrar a su hermano y seguían conversando—.

Lincoln no podía dejar de admirar lo grande del hogar de Lori, pudo imaginarse como seria por dentro con solo mirar el exterior. Una lujosa residencia de solo dos niveles, pero de más de 200 metros cuadrados de construcción dentro del área de casi una manzana completa. Nunca se había imaginado que llegaría a vivir en un lugar así, mucho menos con sus antecedentes.

— Es enorme —declaró impresionado—. ¿No te sientes sola con tanto espacio?

— Un poco, si —contestó tranquila—. Pero siempre supe que llegaría el momento de que no estaría sola aquí —su expresión se torno un poco melancólica—. Se que pasaste en solitario todos estos años. Me propuse que haría lo mismo… evidentemente en circunstancias totalmente distintas —finalizó riendo amorosamente—.

Mientras avanzaban, él seguía inspeccionando todo el hogar de Lori con la mirada. Muebles que si no eran de lujo, eran propios de alguien con una buena entrada de capital; pinturas que no entendía, incluso un salón de entretenimiento con un bar dentro… que ella ni siquiera sabía porque lo tenía.

— Es una casa digna de ti —recalcó orgulloso de ella, y continuo—. Te juro que no seré una carga para ti en tu hogar. Conseguiré trabajo y hasta entonces, me haré cargo de este lugar mientras tu no estas —finalizó entusiasmado—.

Las palabras de Lincoln hacían que Lori se enterneciera.

— No te traje aquí a que fueras mi mayordomo, tonto —exclamó felizmente—. Te traje porque te quiero aquí, junto a mí. Ven, vamos a tu habitación.

— Pero…

Ante la reclamación, la rubia suspiro molesta.

— De acuerdo, si te hace sentir mejor y a tu orgullo de hombre, puedes conseguir un empleo. Pero el dinero no es problema, Linc. Tengo un sueldo de 5 cifras —terminó vanidosamente—. Ahora ven.

Lincoln resopló alegre.

— Hecho.

Con todo eso aclarado, continuaban para mostrarle a Lincoln donde se quedaría, siendo cualquier cosa mejor que una celda, además de estar mejor amueblado que el departamento en el que apenas tenia con un sofá y una nevera.

Recorrían a paso lento el pasillo, pasando por varias puertas, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una.

— Aquí es —dijo Lori, abriendo la puerta—.

Al encender la luz, lo primero que pudo notar fue la cama tamaño queen size al centro de la habitación, siendo lo segundo, algunos muebles finos como mesas de noche a cada lado de la cama y un par de taburetes con ropa encima…

— ¿Tuviste invitadas? —Preguntó con curiosidad al ver la ropa de mujer encima de esos muebles y otras prendas regadas por el suelo de la habitación—. ¿O acaso tienes una habitación para cada día de la semana? —Finalizó jugando—.

Lori no tuvo mas que reír ante las dudas de su hermano.

— Por supuesto que no, tonto. Esta es mi… bueno, ahora es nuestra habitación.

— ¿Ah?

— De ahora en adelante, nunca más dormirás solo. Lo harás junto a mi —declaró con un tono de sensualidad—.

— ¿Estas segura de…?

— ¡Deja eso ya, Lincoln! —Respondió con nueva molestia—. Que te quede claro, hermanito: Te quiero a mi lado, para siempre —dijo acercándose para plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios—.

Un beso que no esperaba, pero que tampoco rechazaba. Los labios de su hermana mayor eran tan dulces, recordándole aquella situación de hace años. El sabor no había cambiado, en nada, salvo la pasión, que sentía ahora era mucho mayor.

Lori no despegaba sus labios de los de Lincoln, metiendo su lengua en la boca del albino, jugando con la de él, experimentando una vez más el sabor que tanto anhelaba y por el cual espero más de 15 años.

Duraron así cerca de un minuto. Pero la misma mujer daba por terminado ese beso, dejando al de los blancos mechones lleno de felicidad. Él no lo había dicho, pero también deseaba ver nuevamente a su hermana mayor, de la que se había enamorado, ya sin importarle los prejuicios sociales.

— Bueno, amor. Ponte cómodo y date una ducha. Yo iré abajo a pedir la cena. ¿Pizza está bien?

— Por ti me comería un cactus —respondió románticamente—.

— Les diré que manden uno —contestó riendo bellamente mientras salía—.

Quedándose solo en la habitación, se dejo caer de espaldas a la cama, descansando finalmente, sin saber lo que su hermana mayor le tenía preparado.

Poco después, hallándose duchado y vestido, en el antecomedor de la casa, tanto él como Lori se encontraban degustando su cena antes de descansar, sin embargo, la intranquilidad del peliblanco notada por ella, la alentó a preguntarle que era lo que pasaba.

— Sé que en algo piensas —habló seriamente—. Anda, sabes que me puedes decir.

— Eh, yo… bueno, ¿sabes? —Agregaba con torpeza y tristeza en su voz—. Aunque tendré la oportunidad de disculparme con todas… no podré hacerlo con ellos.

Evidentemente se estaba refiriendo a sus padres. La muerte de ambos había sucedido cuando él aun se encontraba tras las rejas. Primero ocurría la de su padre, 4 años después de que ingresara a la penitenciaria, y aproximadamente un año después, Rita cedía a la naturaleza.

Ambos terminaron su estadía en el mundo terrenal con la idea del único hijo varón que habían engendrado terminó siendo un criminal… y vaya criminal.

Al escuchar la aflicción de Lincoln, Lori tuvo que confesarle algo. Hubiera preferido hacerlo un poco después, ya que las aguas estuvieran tranquilas con todas, pero dado que él mismo fue quien puso el tema sobre la mesa, no tuvo más remedio.

— Linc —llamó su atención con melancolía—… sé que querías que no le dijera a nadie, pero no pude permitir que mamá y papá se fueran pensando en ti como un criminal…

— ¿Lori?

— Yo se los dije todo —finalizó con vergüenza—. Pero antes de que te enfades, lo hice porque no podía soportar más el verlos llenos de decepción. Quiera que dejan de pensar eso de ti… y funcionó.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó con expectativa—.

— Bueno, ciertamente no estaban orgullosos —agregó relajada—, pero después de que les expliqué todo, quedaron tranquilos. Su hijo no era un criminal, su hijo le salvo la vida a su hermana.

Lincoln cambio su mirada de una expectante a una comprensiva.

— ¿Sabes? No fui yo el que hizo que bajaran un arma que apuntaba a tu cabeza —mencionó sarcásticamente—.

— Tonto —dijo sonriendo y bufando al mismo tiempo—. Todo lo que pude lograr es gracias a ti, por eso no me arrepiento de lo que siento. Te amo.

Esas palabras hacían que su tez se tornara carmesí, y continuaba comiendo para tratar de disimilarlo, acto que volvió a enternecer a Lori, que lo siguió, llevando la conversación a otra parte. No era momento de que recordaran aquello. Debian concentrarse mejor en lo que seria su nueva vida de ahora en adelante.

Acabada la cena entre los dos, ambos se dispusieron a dar por terminado el día, ambos subiendo a la habitación que ahora era de ambos. Lori paso a darse una ducha y Lincoln a prepararse para dormir, o eso creía que haría. No estaba demasiado cansado, esperaría a su amada para poder soñar junto a ella.

Pasaron no mas de 10 minutos, cuando la puerta del baño privado se abrió, dejando salir una nube de vapor que dejaba ver a medias una hermosa silueta femenina envuelta en una toalla. Por donde la viera, era hermosa y perfecta. Sus largas piernas, su cabello suelto y largo pero no demasiado como lo tenía en su juventud, la ausencia de maquillaje en su rostro y el resaltar de esas hermosas caderas que enloquecían a cualquier hombre, una verdadera obra maestra.

Con sensualidad camino hasta él, quien se hallaba recostado en la cama. Se sentó a su lado, cruzando las piernas, levantando la bata de baño con la que estaba envuelta, dejando al aire libre la totalidad de sus piernas y una parte de esos redondos y perfectos glúteos, los cuales no tuvo oportunidad de ignorar.

— ¿Qué dices? Esperé por más de 15 años otro momento así. No me dejes con las ganas, amor mío —comentó suplicante—.

La tierna mirada que le estaba lanzando hizo imposible a Lincoln rechazar la oferta, aunque no era algo que quisiera hacer. También lo deseaba en ese momento, desde el instante que la volvió a encontrar, llegando a su mente ese hermoso lugar, uno que le hacia recordar cuando era niño, y que fue tan especial para él.

Se sentó en la cama junto a ella, vistiendo solo un pantalón corto y una camiseta blanca delgada. La tomo del mentón, y dirigió su boca a la de ella, fundiéndose en un apasionado y húmedo beso. Su lengua ingresaba a la boca de Lori para jugar con la de ella, saboreando la saliva de su hermana.

Acariciaba suavemente su rostro por la mejilla, ella haciendo lo mismo, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la pasión. Pero el deseo era inmenso, el de ambos, por lo que no duro mucho esa sesión de besos.

Despegándose los rostros, Lincoln la tomó por los hombros, recostándola en la cama. La miraba tan sensual, solo cubierta por esa prenda, tan expuesta y deseosa. Los brazos de ella junto a su cabeza, dejando que Lincoln hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

— Hazme el amor de todas las formas que conozcas —fue lo único que le dijo—.

No se lo tenían que repetir. Tomó la prenda que la cubría, y lentamente la recorría hacia uno de los costados, desnudándola. Lo primero que pudo notar, fue el color de esos hermosos pezones, rosados, justo como los recordaba. Inmediatamente descubrió la otra mitad del escultural cuerpo de Lori, dejándola por completo a su merced.

Se recostó junto a ella, y con delicadeza, llevó una de sus manos hasta los pechos de ella. Comenzó a frotarlos con lentitud, permitiéndose apretarlos con algo de fuerza. También tiraba de uno de los pezones, provocando en Lori mas excitación, que evidenciaba con algunos tenues gemidos.

Se atrevió a bajar su mano, deslizándola por el suave y plano vientre de Lori, deteniéndose a masajearlo unos minutos a la altura de la cintura.

El movimiento en círculos que Lincoln hacia con su mano le parecía tan cálido, tan tranquilizante y cautivador, deseando que esa sensación en esa precisa parte de su cuerpo nunca terminara.

Pero ese no fue el final. Nuevamente la mano del peliblanco emprendió camino, recorriendo bajo la cintura, llegando al monte de venus, repitiendo la misma acción que hizo en su vientre. Quería darle todo el tiempo necesario al romance.

Con unos ligeros movimientos de sus dedos, palpaba la antesala de la zona intima de Lori, provocándole cosquillas que no expresó dado el placer sexual que sentía en ese momento, un placer que sabe que iría aumentando conforme pasen los minutos, tal y como fue aquella ultima y única vez.

De nueva cuenta detenía su juego previo, para encaminarse hacia la gloria, llegando inmediatamente al clítoris. Lo frotaba suavemente con uno de sus dedos, provocando convulsiones de placer en su hermana, haciéndolo más rápido y con mas fuerza a cada momento, incrementando ella el volumen en sus gritos de placer que desde hace rato había dejado de contenerse. Estaba con el hombre que amaba y no importaba quien lo supiera.

Continuaba masajeando ese punto, pues Lori le continuaba diciendo que no se detuviera, que era la mejor sensación del mundo. Sus secreciones comenzaban a derramarse constantemente, pero seguía sin importarles. La excitación dominaba su cuerpo y solo se trataba de ritos iniciales. Estaba entusiasmada de lo que vendría en la penetración.

Dejó de frotar un momento el clítoris y se abrió paso entre los labios para llegar a la entrada de la vagina, completamente lubricada, introduciendo fácilmente uno de sus dedos y jugando con el interior del cuerpo de Lori. Pero uno no era suficiente. Aclamaba por más, y dada la indicación, el de los blancos mechones sumo un dedo más al acto.

Los movimientos de excitación de Lori eran tan sensuales e hipnóticos que lo tenían hechizado. El solo ver como ese hermoso cuerpo se movía de manera tan fina sobre la cama, deshaciendo las vestiduras de esta, habían hecho que ya no pudiera soportar su pantalón. Tenía que dejarlo libre.

Dio por terminado el jugueteo con su mano. Se puso de pie frente a Lori, quien con una mirada casi celestial ya lo estaba deseando.

Lo primero fue que se quitó la prenda superior, dejando a Lori gozar del ligero torso marcado de Lincoln. No era un Atlas ni Hércules, pero según ella, no les envidiaba nada. Era una compleción perfecta que no caía en lo exagerado para ningún lado. Se deleitaba con ese abdomen finamente marcado y los pectorales mas que levemente abultados, pero ella quería ver algo más.

Las ansias la consumieron y no pudo evitar tomar el pantalón que tenia Lincoln de la cintura, y con todo y ropa interior, lo desplazó hacia abajo para ver lo que tanto anhelaba.

No era nada extraordinario, ni el tamaño, ni el color. Era justo lo que quería, justo como lo recordaba. Lo quería en su interior inmediatamente.

Después de admirarlo unos segundos, de nuevo se recostó sobre la cama, con una expresión de erotismo y romance, invitándolo solo con la mirada a comenzar de una buena vez.

Se halló con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, dejando expuesto lo que le estaba ofreciendo a su hermano menor.

Él no tardó demasiado en reaccionar, y con calma, tomo su pene y lo acerco delicadamente a la vagina. Frotó suavemente con el glande primero, excitándola a ella y a él todavía más. Tenían toda la noche y era consciente de ello. Pero tampoco quería hacer esperar mucho a su bella dama.

Acomodó el miembro de manera correcta, y debido a lo húmedo de toda la vulva, no tuvo problema para que solo con un poco de empuje lograra entrar, provocando un grito mas de parte de Lori.

Ya con el dentro, se recostó apoyándose en sus brazos, suspendido para estar sobre su hermana.

— Que caballero, Linc —comentó, quedando exactamente cara a cara, plantándole un beso fugaz—.

— Bueno, si quieres…

— Hazlo de una vez, hermanito —agregó nuevamente con algo de prisa—.

Siguiendo la orden, comenzó a moverse lenta y delicadamente. La vagina de su hermana era algo estrecha, y no quería acabar tan pronto, no quería decepcionarla, aunque era una posibilidad dado el gran lapso que pasó lejos de una mujer.

Comenzaba a golpear el interior de la hermosa mujer con delicadeza, pero al paso de los minutos, aumentaba su intensidad. Se encontraba penetrando a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, importándole poco de quien se trataba.

Las embestidas aumentaban su potencia y Lori rodeaba con sus brazos a Lincoln. Le pedía mas y mas fuerza, y con dificultad le daba lo que quería. Y alcanzando el ritmo que ella deseaba, soltó su agarre, dejándose caer sobre la cama una vez más, pero con sus brazos, tomando la cabeza de Lincoln, y bajándola a sus pechos, presionándola contra ellos.

Eran tan suaves y perfectos. Los deseaba probar, y no se quedo con las ganas. Así que mientras embestía a Lori, pasaba su lengua por cada uno de los redondos senos de Lori, se frotaba contra ellos, los disfrutaba. Pasaba con la boca por uno de los pezones, succionando con fuerza moderada, y habiendo mordido un poco el otro, cosa que lejos de molestarla, la excitaba aún más. Había deseado tanto tiempo ser prácticamente devorada de esa manera por su caballero de plata.

El tiempo había pasado como si nada, y de un momento a otro, los segundos se habían convertido en minutos y los minutos en horas. Prácticamente ya no quedaba mucho más. La fuerza de las embestidas del peliblanco habían disminuido considerablemente y Lori también se encontraba agotada, pero si por ella fuera, seguiría toda la noche, el día y la semana completa.

Pero jadeantemente, Lincoln le hizo saber a Lori que ya estaba por culminar su tarea, preguntando lo obvio, mas para ella no había otra respuesta.

— Si no lo haces dentro, no lo hagas —dijo con autoridad, euforia y cansancio—.

No necesito más para comprenderlo. Literalmente explotó dentro de ella. Sintió como su vientre se llenaba enteramente de la cálida esencia de su hermano, quien exhausto, cayó sobre ella, girándose rápidamente para no lastimarla.

— Y… ¿lo hice bien? —Preguntó optimista—.

Lori llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de Lincoln, acariciándola para responderle.

— Lo hiciste excelente. Tu nunca me decepcionarías, te amo Linc.

— Te amo, Lori.

— Y sabes, seria lindo si los dos traemos a alguien al mundo —agregó feliz y serenamente—.

Lincoln se giró rápidamente a verla con expectación.

— Si tu lo deseas —besó su mejilla—, amor mío.

_~O~_

_Ya sé que van a venir los expertos en aeronáutica, medicina forense y leyes, y déjenme decirles de una vez, si, tu tienes razón. Yo soy solo el cabrón que, si llegaste a este punto, te entretuvo de perdido media hora, y si lo hiciste cagado por tales detalles, puedes escribir tu queja al correo "no_me_estes_chingando " y ya con eso. :v_

_Ok, ya fuera de juegos, ufff. Vaya que me tomo tiempo hacer esto. Fueron mas o meno meses en los que estuve con esta historia en mi computadora. Ya saben como es esto, a veces viene la inspiración, a veces no, otras hay que darle a otros fics, ocupaciones pendejas como vivir, ya saben :v._

_Pero buano… aquí seguimos, dando batalla y negándose a perder la guerra. Y pues nada, creo que es todo por el momento, no sin antes agradecerles a todos los que me apoyan. Que mas quisiera que hacerlo uno por uno pero es más fácil así en bola._

_Aún hay Fic para rato, pero eso sí, seguiré sin poder escribir como me gustaría. No voy a abandonar mis historias ya empezadas, de hecho, ya tengo mas ideas, aunque no se cuando podre ponerlas en marcha. Hay un one-shot que ya comencé y es uno de mis clásicos; una mas para historia, y otro one-shot que empezaré a aterrizar en cuanto vea los nuevos episodios._

_Una cosa más, con este, doy por terminados mis fics loudcest. Antes de que se encabronen, si terminaré los otros dos, como les había dicho, solo que ya no hare nuevos de este tema, ya que son bastante desgastantes, en especial uno que anda por ahí :v_

_Y pues, por el momento, eso es todo. Gracias._


End file.
